This invention relates to a magnetic tape arrangement for mounting storm windows, insect screens and other articles in position to cover a window opening.
Storm windows have proven to be highly effective in preventing leakage of air through windows and have been widely used in recent years, primarily due to the increased emphasis that has been placed on energy efficiency. Perhaps the principal problem associated with most storm windows is their lack of aesthetic appeal. For example, inside storm windows are temporarily held in place by conventional fasteners such as clamps and the like. Fastening elements of this type are so unattractive that they detract significantly from the overall appearance of the window. Primarily for this reason, inside storm windows have not been used as widely as they might be otherwise, nor have other types of window covers.
It has been proposed that magnets be used to attach covers, screens, nets and various other objects to a window. In this type of arrangement, a metal strip extends around the window frame to adhere to magnets or magnetic tape carried on the window cover. Due to the unattractive appearance of the metal strip, the aesthetic problems are much the same as in the case of more conventional fastening devices. Also, if individual magnetic elements are used, gaps are presented between the cover and the frame, and the effectiveness of the cover suffers accordingly. The use of a metal strip creates further problems in that it is expensive and difficult to install.